I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the sky flame users - their relationships with their families, each other, and themselves.
1. Tsuna: Content

**DISCLAIMER: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Content

* * *

"Tsu-kun, are you done?"

Tsuna turned, a smile spreading across his face when he spotted his mother standing in his doorway, and answered, "I just finished sealing the last of it. What about the kids?"

"Futa and Ipin are packed. They're helping Lambo now." She ventured over and sat down on the edge of his bed. The sheets had been stripped off it and shoved into a bag, despite Reborn laughing and saying that those were not going to fit on the bed of a mafia boss. She gave a little laugh as she looked around. "It's strange to see your bedroom so empty after having it filled with you're things for twenty years."

Tsuna glanced around at the stacked cardboard and empty floor before agreeing, "It is a bit strange isn't it?"

"Perhaps I'll find something to fill it with," she declared. "A hobby room of some sort."

As his mother glanced around, he questioned, "Will you be alright all by yourself?"

"I'll be okay. It's not as though I expected my children would live with me my whole life." She looked up at him. "Will you?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate in his answer at all. "Italy has become my second home.. Truthfully, I might have moved as soon as I finished high school if I hadn't wanted to wait for Lambo and Ipin to finish elementary."

She looked at him before patting her thighs and standing up. "That's all I needed to know. Why don't we go downstairs and have some tea?"

He felt his smile soften, fondness for his mother swelling in him, and nodded, "That sounds fantastic Maman."

* * *

**E/n: **Hi everyone!

So this series will be formatted a bit differently then what you guys may be used to.

There will be a 100 drabbles in this series but there will be 10 "main characters" so to speak. Each character is a canon sky user and each characters has ten drabbles.

This will be updated every other day (as it'll be in rotation with my series **Triple Layered Sky**).

For now I'm just going to put Tsuna as the character since I want to keep the others a surprise until they're first drabbles come out but maybe you guys can guess all ten in your reviews?


	2. Yuni: Luxury

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Luxury

* * *

"Oh my god," Feliciana breathed as she looked around the grand foyer. "This place is huge. You really live here?"

Yuni nodded, her fingers tugging nervously as straps of her backpack. She felt vaguely unsure of how to respond, she wasn't good with interacting with the "normal" kids from school who didn't have the weight of a mafia or the Tri-Ni-Sette on their shoulders like she and Byakuran did. "My bedroom is upstairs if you wanna follow me."

Voice still sounding awed, Feliciana nodded, "Alright."

"Princess!" Yuni stopped when she reached the top of the stair case to find Gamma jogging towards her. "Did you just get back from school? Whose this?"

"Hello. I'm Feliciana," the other girl spoke up, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "Yuni is tutoring me in chemistry."

Gamma shook her hand with a smile, "It's a pleasure to see someone else in the house." He looked over at Yuni, "Should I have the tea and cakes that we serve for Kyoko and the girls brought up?"

Yuni shook her head, "The tea that Lal sent for my birthday, instead please. I don't think Feliciana will like Japanese tea very much."

He nodded at the both of them before walking away, making his way down the stairs.

"He's...really cute," Feliciana said after a moment. "Is he your father?"

Yuni's face flushed and she answered with more force then she meant to, "No! I've never met my father!"

"Oh." Feliciana blinked several times. "You live here with your mother then?"

"No. She um...She passed away a long time ago," Yuni said after a moment. She turned away, walking up the next set of stairs, "Come on. My room is up here."

Feliciana followed, but didn't stop talking. "I can't imagine that. My mother is my best friend. We fight sometimes but I'd rather have her and live in our apartment then live somewhere like this all alone."

"I'm not alone," Yuni murmured. "I just don't have parents."

She sighed as Feliciana trudged on, appearing not to have heard Yuni at all. _I should have listened to Byakuran when he said to tell her no._

* * *

**E/n: **I'm sure you'll be able to make friends soon Yuni-chan! Keep trying!

Also how embarrassing...You're future husband mistaken for your father...

Anyway! No one has figured out all ten characters yet! Some of you have come closer then others!

Here's a hint if you wanna try again: there are four families and only five of the total characters are Vongolas.


	3. Enma: Distort

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Distort

* * *

"I hate you," Enma groaned as Adelheid took the compress off his head. His voice was raw and his back hurt from leaning over the bed to empty his stomach so often. "You're shitty kids did this to me."

Adelheid laughed through the mask she was wearing, "I told you not to play with them when they were sick but you insisted on making sure they were never alone."

"Yeah well," Enma stuck his tongue out at her before letting his eyes drift shut. He was quiet for a minute as Adelheid moved around his bedroom, hearing her usher one of the maids in to empty the waist bins. "Are Nico and Sabrina feeling better yet?"

"Oh? I thought they were shitty kids," Adelheid teased, her voice sounding much farther away now.

"They are but that doesn't mean I want them stuck in their bedrooms for another week."

She hummed before saying, "Sabrina still has a bit of a cough but they're okay enough to be running around. Kaoru was nice enough to take Julie's mission so that he could stay and play with them now that they were up to it. Nico asked to come see you but I didn't want him getting sick again."

"Bless that kid. I'm stealing him one day."

There was a small chuckle from the maid. Adelheid must have sent her a look because she quickly excused, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking that it's amazing how much you care for each other. I wish I had a best friend like that."

Enma made a sound close to a laugh which sent him into coughing fit. When he stopped he managed to get out, "You really don't ma'am. This woman is the reason for my paperwork."

In the distance he heard Julie shouting, "Sabrina! I told you not to bug Mama for a bit! Get back here you twerp!"

"But I wanna show her my flower, papa!"

"That's my cue to leave I suppose." Enma peeked an eye open as Adelheid returned to his bed and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Take it easy, alright?"

"Uh huh."

Enma pulled the blanket up farther, snuggling into the warmth despite his churning stomach and letting himself drift away.

* * *

**E/n: **So Enma, not techincally a Sky user but the equivalent of a sky for his family so I'm counting him.

No one has gotten it right yet, but I did unintentionally lie (most of you grouped the Giglio Nero and Gesso together as the Millefiore anyway which WOULD have made it four but I didn't do that) there's actually five families in this story.

You're next clue is that there are three girls, and only two of them are related.


	4. Enrico: Guilt

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Guilt

* * *

The bedroom door opened, slamming against the wall behind it and a cheery voice called out,"Brother!"

Enrico didn't look up from his work as he said, "I can't play right now Federico. I've got to finish my homework. Why don't you go bother Massimo?"

"Massimo is boring!" Federico groaned, resting his chin on the top of Enrico's desk. "Xanxus and I wanna play Cowboys but we don't have a bad guy!"

Enrico looked up, noticing for the first time that Federico was gripping their youngest brothers hand in his own. He eyed him for a minute before saying, "I thought Xanxus hated Cowboys?"

"I lost rock, paper, scissors," Xanxus murmured.

"I see." Enrico looked back at Federico, "Well I still can't play. Go have fun by yourselves."

Federico gave an angry huff before pulling Xanxus back out of the room, "Come on. We'll find a brother who isn't horrible to play with us."

"But we only have tow brothers..." Xanxus said.

"Then we'll steal someone elses!"

Enrico managed to focus on his math homework for another minute before he stood up.

Sighing, he stood up and headed out the door calling, "I'll play with you but only for thirty minutes, alright?"

* * *

**E/n: **So Enrico was one that you guys didn't guess (predictably. I didn't think any of you would) and for those of you who don't know he is Nono's oldest son.

Today's hint WOULD have been "all of the Vongola are related but none of that are fathers" but ArcobalenoLover got all of them except Enrico in her review yesterday (putting Cozart instead). Also, realized there are actually five Vongola not four. I should really learn how to count.


	5. Dino: Party

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Party

* * *

"Dino."

The Cavallone boss turned to find his most trusted guard standing in the doorway.

"Romario!" he exclaimed. He grinned, throwing his arms out. "How do I look?"

"Very nice but..." The elder man reached out and grabbed the flaps of the blondes jacket, unable to stop his smile when he stepped into the hold, in order to fix the jacket and straighten his tie. "Much better now. Are you still sure about going? You're still fighting with Squalo and Vongola Decimo's rain guardian is quite close to him..."

"I'll be fine," Dino answered. "I'm not letting my stupid fight with Squalo make me miss Takeshi's birthday. Just because Tsuna is the only one I'm extremely close to doesn't mean the rest aren't my friends."

Romario watched him for a minute before saying, "There are men you're age that would do anything to avoid someone they were fighting with."

Dino shrugged, "Papa and you raised me better then that."

* * *

**E/n: **Idk I thought since this whole round has so far had a lot to do with family, the main exception being Yuni's, that it would be nice to have Dino someone who is his family too.


	6. Luce: Solitude

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Solitude

* * *

Luce padded down a hallway of closed doors.

She let out a sigh as she looked at each one, resting her hands on her pregnant belly as she said, "They're not very happy with me, are they little one? They all think I've ruined their lives." She glanced up at the ceiling for a minute before saying, "I suppose I have. I can only hope this new life will be worth it to them."

"Are you crazy or just stupid?"

Luce turned a bit to find Viper standing in her doorway, the illusionist was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a silk tank top but she felt a red riding hoodesque cape over it that covered her face.

"A little bit of both, perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"You're out here talking to something that's trapped in your uterus. It's not like it can hear you, you know?"

Luce laughed softly before saying, "Perhaps it won't matter but, it'd be nice if when I have her she recognizes not only my voice but the voice of her aunts and uncles to. I'd like for her to know she'll never be alone."

* * *

**E/n: **Aaaah i really don't like the way this one came out.


	7. Daniela: Tale

**I Cieli**** Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Tale

* * *

"So what mischief did my favorite boys get in to that landed them in a state like this?" Daniela questioned. A small, amused, smile on her lips.

Timoteo and Coyote stood in front of her, caked in mud. Her son was grinning, looking pleased with himself, while Coyote focused a glare on a spot of carpet by her feet.

She glanced between them before sighing, "If you won't tell me yourself, I'll have to ask Cassandra. She looked angry when she dragged you in by your ears. I'm sure she'll tell me something interesting."

A look of horror appeared before Coyote blurted, "Timoteo forced me to have a mud fight with him."

"Hey!" he objected, shoving at his friend. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

Daniela laughed, drawing their attention away from each other and back to her. "Now, now. Don't fight boys. It's not as though you're in trouble."

Timoteo's eyes widened. "Really, mama?

"Really," she agreed with a nod. "But boys who have mud fights have to take more then one bath a day." She waited until the words set in. "So no more mud fights, alright?"

They exchanged glances before "Yes Mama!" and "Yes Ottavo!" rung through the air.

* * *

**E/n: **Continuing with the unintentinal theme of "Family." Originally, this was going to be Daniela being in trouble and spinning a "Tale" about what she had done but I couldn't remember that Fabio's name was Fabio so I went with Nono getting in trouble and refusing to tell the tale of what he had done.


	8. Byakuran: New

**I Cieli Vigilzana Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **New

* * *

"'Kuran! 'Kuran!"

Byakuran half turned just in time for Bluebell to barrel into his legs. He laughed as he crouched down to her height, "You alright kiddo?"

She rubbed at her forehead before looking up at him and nodding, her smile missing one of her front teeth which had fallen out last week, "I'm okay. But look! Look!"

He was blinded by her smile for a moment, stunned for a moment because even though he had never had that life his mind was plagued with a future that wouldn't happen and it was _hard _to adjust to all the differences in his family sometimes, before he managed to focus on the paper in her hand.

"Oh! You got an A on your spelling test." He reached forward, ruffling her hair. "Good job. If you show Kikyo he might let you have a popsicle for a snack."

The nine year old huffed, her breathe pushing her bangs from her face. "Why do I have to listen to him? You're the boss."

He giggled a bit, because regardless of their clean slate somethings really didn't change, before saying, "I might be the boss but he's the brother that knows what he's doing."

"I got an A too," a soft voice whispered.

Byakuran looked up to find Daisy peeking around the corner of the hall. Byakuran felt his lips tug higher before he said, "I'm very proud of you too. I'm sure Kikyo will give you guys popsicles now. Let's go find him."

As Bluebell grabbed his hand, and Daisy scrambled forward to grab the other one, Byakuran found himself immensely glad for this life.

* * *

**E/n: **Sorry this took so long! As some of you know, I had family in town the past week and spent a lot of time babyitting my aunts three and four year old so that she could visit old friends and attend a funeral with her 9 year old.


	9. Xanxus: Scent

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Scent

* * *

"You fucking twerp! Get back here!"

Xanxus rubbed at his head as he stepped out of his bedroom screaming, "Trash! Shut the fuck up and make me that hangover shit that-"

He was interrupted by a steak of pale skin and blonde hair running by him. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and snagged Belphegor by the belt.

"Shitty Prince! Where the fuck are you!"

At the sound of Squalo's screeching, Xanxus twitched before asking the shirtless eleven year old, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"The shark peasant is trying to give the Prince a bath but the Prince doesn't want to wash the blood off."

Xanxus blinked, noticing the bright red staining Belphegor's chest and wondered vaguely if the man who made his steak and bought the right liquor was still alive, before saying, "You're a fucked up kid, you know that?"

"Ushishi."

Picking the kid up by his belt loops, Xanxus called out, "Trash! I've got the kid. Get me my fucking drink!"

* * *

**E/n: **Sorry about missing a few updates guys. Admittedly, it wasn't as though I was busy I just wasn't feeling writing for a while there.

I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things now.

The family theme continues with some of the young!Varia


	10. Giotto: Listen

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Listen

* * *

"G you can't just sit here all night," Giotto chided as he walked over to his friend.

The storm guardian 'tched' before saying, "I don't like throwing a party for Ricardo's birthday with all the rumors floating around."

"He's still my brother," Giotto declared, his smile pained, "Even if he plans to over throw me, I'll celebrate his life for all of mine. Besides, the rumors would only get worse if we didn't. People would realize there was more strain on our relationship then they thought."

There was a pause before G asked, Will you be okay if they're true?"

Giotto made a soft sound before saying, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him and to have him betray me like that would hurt but there's nothing I can do to stop him if that's what he wishes to do."

G clicked his tongue, "I should've drowned the twerp that summer we were trying to teach him to swim."

"Wouldn't that have been an adventure," Giotto remarked, laughing at the though.

"I'm going to smoke and drag that bastard Alaude back inside. If I have to suffer this bullshit, he does too."

As he walked away, Giotto's voice followed him, "Thank you for understanding, G."

* * *

**E/n:** Since we don't actually know Ricardo's relationship with Giotto (or at least the Reborn wikia I fact check with doesn't)I went with brother just to make the time when he overthrows Giotto a bit more painful for us all.

Ah so that wraps up the first ten. I liked these ones a lot, even with the unintended theme of family in them.

I didn't mean to have any sort of theme but did you guys like that? Would you like for all the sets of ten to have something common (like family in these ones) or would you prefer them to just be whatever I come up with? Let me know in your reviews.

I've got the characters all shuffled for the next ten (meaning that the next set of ten wont have the characters in the same order as this set) and I hope you'll enjoy those ones as well!


	11. Enrico: Rain

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Rain

* * *

"You know, you could at least try to look a little happy about being here."

Enrico looked away from the tank, and the spotted jellyfish swimming inside, and at Dante.

The other teenager had light brown hair that was long enough to frame his face and green eyes which were glued on the tank. He was Enrico's assigned partner for their Marine Biology class' trip to the Aquarium.

"I'm not sad," Enrico declared after a moment.

Dante replied, "You're not happy being here either though. Which is ridiculous to me because the sea is amazing and the things in it are amazing. You should just enjoy the beauty instead of being unhappy that we're not stuck in the school for a day."

Enrico pursed his lips, returning his attention to the tank.

A moment of silence reigned before he said, "I don't see it. It's a mushroom with frills on the end."

Dante tilted his head and then let out a laugh. "I suppose it does. Come on then, I'll show you something really amazing. I come here all the time, I mean I took Marine Biology because I want to be a marine biologist unlike everyone else how just wanted to get out of dissecting pregnant cats."

Enrico's nose twitched at the mention of comparative anatomy.

He followed after the boy though, his body relaxing and anger dissipating as he did.

* * *

**E/n: **and so we have the first meeting between Enrico and what would have been his rain guardian if he had lived.


	12. Giotto: Within

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Within

* * *

"-tto. Giotto, it's time to wake up."

Giotto groaned, shuffling away from the hand on his shoulders and rolling his head onto his other shoulder, "Five more minutes Mama. I'll go to school after."

There was a soft laugh. "While I certainly feel a bit pleased to be compared to a woman as great as your mother, I'm not her you realize?"

"Mmm?" Giotto peeked one eye open to find Ugetsu squatting down in front of him, a small smile on his face and his arms resting on top of his knees. "Oh. Yeah, definitely not Mama."

"Definitely not." Ugetsu glanced over Giotto's shoulder, at the door to the left of the wall Giotto had been sleeping against. "You should get up before Daemon finds out you slept out here."

Giotto yawned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes before answering, "Maybe if he finds me out here he'll realize he's not the only one mourning Elena and come out of his bedroom."

"Perhaps but I think maybe today is not the best day for that. In time, he'll realize that you were only doing what you thought was right and would never have done it if you had realized what would happen to Elena but for now I think seeing you worry about him like this would only make him angrier."

"I know, I know but-" Giotto looked at the large door, face shadowed with sadness and regret. "He's my, _our, _friend and I can't stand knowing he's in there crying all by himself when he has all of us."

* * *

**E/n**: I had a little bit of trouble with this one simply because I knew I wanted it to have _something _to do with Daemon Spade as he betrays the Vongola from _Within _(and that was the reason I gave the Within prompt to Giotto), but I wasn't quite sure what.

We ended up with it being Giotto and Asari speaking ABOUT Daemon.


	13. Enma: Fading

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Fading

* * *

He sat up in bed with a gasp.

Enma's heart pounded as his eyes searched frantically around the room.

He let himself fall back against the bed when he realized there was no one in the room with him.

He stared up at the ceiling, his chest heaving with fear as his eyes pricked with sadness.

It'd been years since he had a dream about his sister and parents, years since he had let himself spend hours thinking about them, and the realization that came with it was more of a nightmare then the dream had been.

Without really thinking about it, he reached for his phone on the side of the table and dialed in the familiar number. He pressed the phone against his ear as his eyes traced the lines on the ceiling.

There were three rings before an answer, "What the fuck do you want, Trash? It's three in the fucking morning."

"I don't remember my sisters face," Enma rushed out, his throat constricting around the words. "I don't remember what brand of cigarettes my father smoked even though I used to cry everytime I went to a gas station and I don't remember what my mother's banana bread tasted like."

Xanxus was quiet for a minute before saying, "I don't remember what any of my brothers looked like the last time I saw them. All I have memories of is them when we were children." He heard the sound of the bed creaking on the other end of the line. "Well, I'm already awake. Anything else you wanna cry about asshole?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

**E/n: **So Enma/Xanxus was this ship I started thinking about as a joke and then i wrote it once and then i wrote it again and then again and againand eventually it was a full fledged OTP.


	14. Xanxus: Breeze

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Breeze

* * *

He crinkled his nose as he stepped into the night.

His pistols were tucked back into their holsters, as if they hadn't just been used to commit a crime.

It'd been a clean kill, his new boots weren't smothered in brain matter like the last pair had been and his fingers weren't dripping in blood.

Xanxus took a deep breath, letting the night air wash over him as he strolled down the sidewalk. Distantly, he heard the screaming begin inside the building.

Down the street was a car waiting to take him back to the mansion.

He walked apst.

It was a nice night, there wasn't any reason not to talk to the nearest steakhouse.

* * *

**En: **It was 1000% coincidental that the Enma/Xanxus drabble was right before the Xanxus drabble. I let one of my friends shuffle them for me xD


	15. Daniela: Apology

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Apology

* * *

Focusing on the target in front of her, Daniela lowered her crossbow to look through the scope.

She took a deep breathe as she settled her finger on the trigger.

Just as she pressed down, a voice rang out, "Daniela! We have a problem."

On instinct, she spun around and the arrow embedded itself into the wall next to the speaker.

Vera stared at her for a moment, before looking over at the weapon. She spoke softly, "Perhaps I should have waited to mention this until you had finished."

"Might have been better, yes," Daniela said. She crossed the training grounds, pulling the arrow out of the wall before turning her attention to her rain guardian. "What happened?"

"Don Riga is refusing to engage in negotiations with Ailbe. He was, apparently, under the impression that "Octtavo's guardians were men who would know what they were doing."" Daniela made a small sound, something between a laugh and an angry huff, as she threw the cross bow back over her shoulder. "Should I have Rafael go instead?"

"No." Daniela walked past her. "Inform Ailbe to come back and Don Riga that is alliance with the Vongola is terminated. We will not tolerate men who will not recognize someone stronger then them simply because they have breasts."

* * *

**E/n: **So I've decided that Daniela's generation is the polar opposite of Tsuna's.

Where as Tsuna's only female guardian is his mist, Daniela's only male guardian is her mist. Tsuna's generation is all Japanese or Italian, Daniela's is formed of people from around the world .

On that note though, HEY LOOK INTRODUCTIONS TO MORE OC'S

In this chapter I vaguely introduced: Vera, Daniela's Russian rain guardian. Rafael, Daniela's Spanish mist guardian. Ailbe, Daniela's Irish sun guardian.


	16. Luce: Relief

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Relief

* * *

"I've been thinking lately," Luce drawled.

Reborn looked up from where he sat at the table, his gun in pieces in front of him as he cleaned it and the others all in their rooms, and raised an eyebrow at her. "About...?"

"I haven't made it a secret to you guys that I don't expect to be around long, if at all, after the birth."

He clicked his tongue as he moved the clothe over the barrel, "We already told you that we'd make sure she knew about you, didn't we?

"That isn't what I was thinking about." She smiled as she ran her hands over her belly. "I've just been thinking about how glad I am she'll know the love of a mother and a father."

"How do you figure that? If you really mean what you keep saying, you aren't going to be around and you refuse to tell us who the father is. She won't know either of those things."

"She will," Luce declared. "She may not live with you all but Colonello and Lal will threaten any boy she tries to date, Verde will make her toys and Skull will play with her, when she grows curves Fon and Mammon will teach her how to defend herself."

"And where do I fit into your grand plan to make us all take care of your kid?"

Luce laughed before saying, "I don't know but I know you'll be there."


	17. Tsuna: Lesson

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Lessons

* * *

"I'm glad that's over with," Tsuna sighed as the class began to file out of the room.

Yamamoto laughed as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head, "I didn't think the exams were that bad this year."

"They're never that bad, baseball idiot," Gokudera huffed. "You're just stupid."

"Ah...I found them hard too though," Tsuna admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gokudera's face heated bright red. He stumbled to fix his mistake, "No! They were hard. I struggled on a few of the problems too!"

"Well at the very least," Yamamoto declared, "we'll have to study some more next time."


	18. Dino: Stay

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Stay

* * *

Dino woke up to sunlight warming his face and a voice filling his ears from across the room.

He shifted towards it, opening his eyes to fine Squalo standing in front of the window in only a pair of black boxer briefs, a phone pressed against his ear. "-morrow I guess?" There was a pause and Squalo's back muscles rippled as he stretched his hands above his heads. "Uh huh. Missions for the twerp trash are on my desk. If Levi becomes an issue, just fucking send him over to Decimo and those assholes will send him out on a mission." There was another pause. Then Squalo hummed, letting his hands drop. "Right, thanks fag."

When he had hung up, he turned around and a grin spread across Dino's face.

As used it as he was, Dino didn't think he'd ever get sick of seeing Squalo's body. His chest was toned and his arms defined. The scars that marred his skin only seemed to enhance the image.

"What are you staring at asshole?"

Dino was snapped out of his thoughts by Squalo's rough question.

He let out a soft laugh, "You obviously. You're staying another day?"

"I don't have anything better to do. We can braid each others hair or whatever fucking shit you want."

Dino's heart soared, swelling with affection. Although Squalo didn't put it in the kinds of words most people wanted to hear and they often fought over Xanxus, things like this always made Dino remember why he was so hopelessly in love with him.

Dino climbed to his knees, reaching out far enough to grab Squalo and pulled him in. The other stumbled a bit, his legs hitting the edge of the bed, but Dino kept his grip firm.

He leaned his forehead against Squalo's, satisfied when the others breathe hitched and he didn't pull away. "One day I'm going to cut mine and then you won't be able to make hair jokes anymore."

"You won't," Squalo argued. "You like having it pulled too much."

Dino let out a soft laugh, "Maybe. As nice as braiding sounds, I've got a much better idea."

His hands slipped down, fingers playing with the hem of Squalo's underwear.

"Oh. That's definitely a better idea."

"I thought you'd agree."

* * *

**E/n: **I love this pairing _so much _guys and all I ever write are vague mentions of how unhappy Dino is with Squalo's utter devotion to Xanxus and being put second. I wanted to write something nice for once.

Obviously before Dino's future haircut disaster (I'm so sorry, guys. He looks good with it but I /loved/ Dino's long hair).


	19. Yuni: Passion

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Passion

* * *

Yuni sighed, her head pillowed on one of her arms as she looked at Gamma.

The blonde was fast asleep, his bare chest raising and falling with each breathe and strands of hair sticking to his forehead. One of his arms was slung over her, his hand brushing against her flank, while the other was thrown over his head.

Normally, she would have smiled a bit.

Today, however, was one of the days when her heart panged.

There were so many things about their relationship that she worried about – their age difference was a rare worry of hers but a daily one of his, the fact that he would throw himself in front of a bullet for her without a second thought, and her own tendency for self sacrificing.

The worry on her mind at the moment though, was her mother.

It was a twisted way of thinking, but she worried that he was only with her because he was chasing her mothers shadow. She wondered if he had gotten this far with her and if he ever pictured her face when pleasure was taking him.

She felt tears well in her eyes at the thought and turned away from him, burying her face in the pillow.

This was one thing that she doubted would ever stop hurting.


	20. Byakuran: Storm

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Storm

* * *

"I'm fine, Yuni," Byakuran insisted, his fingers tapping against his thigh as he sat on the park bench. His free arm, the one not holding his phone, was strewn over the back of the bench while his head was tilted back so he could see the playground behind him.

"_You are not," _she responded on the other end of the line. "_You practically ran out of the party."_

His eyes tracked one of the children on the playground, a small boy with dark red hair that pulled a girl along with him. Byakuran pursed his lips before saying, "Sometimes it's just hard to be around all of Tsuna's guardians when I can't seem to find mine."

"_Byakuran..."_

"I know you guys don't see them as good guys but you don't have the memories of them that I do. They weren't just my subordinates, they were my friends and family." Spotting something in the distance, the child screeched and a bright smile came over his face. "I don't want them, especially not Daisy and Bluebell, to have the lives they had before."

She was quiet for a minute before saying, "_You'll find them. You know that, right?"_

"I know," the child slid down the slide and Byakuran's brain screamed 'Stop it. He's too young. There's no way he's the one you want him to be.' "I just wish it would be soon."

The kid went running, screaming, "Zakuro-nii!"

The sound of the answering voice had Byakuran's hand crushing over his phone, "Hey twerp. Mom sent me to get you for dinner."


	21. Enrico: Object

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Object

* * *

Enrico's first thought when he stepped into the room was _I should have let Morte come with me. _

His heart was pounding, even though he knew better he couldn't help thinking that it was going to bounce out of his skin, and his chest was constricting around it.

His second though was _F__ederico was here already. _

It was obvious from the necklace dangling around the frozen form.

The piece of simple, a thick leather cord with a single red feather dangling from it, but Enrico knew exactly how much it meant to Federico. It matched the one that was clipped in Xanxus' hair.

Enrico took a shaky breath, his stomach feeling like soemone has reached their hand in and twisted everything together, and reached out.

The ice was warm against his skin, almost burning.

The maids had been whispering as he'd arrived that his father hadn't come out of his office yet and Enrico could only guess that Federico would be standing outside the door. He wondered if Massimo would be there too or if he had yet to arrive.

"Stupid baby brother," he muttered under his breath, his eyes finding Xanxus' frozen ones. "You've always got to make us worry, don't you?"

* * *

**E/n: **This is one of those times with my heartaches and I wonder why I didn't just make Xanxus' brothers hate him because that would have been so much less painful.

Another introduction: Morte is Enrico's sun guardian. There's something ironic about your healer being named "Death." I debate whether or not you'll get to meet any of his other guardians - or rather, I debate if he met any of his other guardians before he died or just Morte and Dante.


	22. Daniela: Lost

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Lost

* * *

Daniela wass sitting at her desk, spinning a strand of hair around her finger as she read a report, when she heard the door creak open.

She glanced up, a bright smile coming over her face when she saw her husband.

"Vincenzio," she chirped, rising to her feet. While they're marriage had began as something arranged by their parents, their love for each other had grown and flourished in the thirty years since exchanging rings. "What are you doing here? Did Timoteo get sent home from school again?"

"No. Daniela-" He cut himself off, chewing on his lip.

For the first time she noticed the sadness that seemed to be drawn all over his body, the fallen shoulders that sagged without his usual pride and the way his fingers curled in on each other. Her own curled around the edge of her desk and she spoke softer, "Vince, what is it?"

He swallowed hard before saying, "Daniela, Callan's dead."

Daniela's breathe rushed out of her and she felt her knees grow weak.

Her mind rushed with thoughts of her cloud guardian.

She had always been Daniela's closest confidant.

She had been proud of her Scandinavian heritage, and Daniela had learned to embrace her own heritage from her. She had been the one to introduce Daniela to the crossbow, having used an old style bow and arrow herself. She had listened without commentary when Daniela had a worry, refusing to be blamed if Daniela faltered because she had let others force their ideals on her.

"_How?" _Daniela choked out. Vincenzio seemed to understand that she wasn't speaking to him as he stayed quiet. "How could this happen? She wasn't supposed to go first. I tho- I thought for sure she would outlive me."

Tears spilled frm her eyes as the words left her throat and when her knees fell to the ground, her husbands arms were there to catch her.

* * *

**E/n: **The Vongola kinda got squashed together this round. Their numbers 1-4 and then 6 on the list xD


	23. Xanxus: Beginning

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Beginning

* * *

Xanxus peered at the redhead on the other side of the ballroom.

He recognized him as the Shimon's Decimo but Xanxus found himself much more interested in the way the CEDEF and Ninth Generation Vongola's seemed to glance at him every moment.

Kyoya looked comfortable with him, so Xanxus could only guess the CEDEF's discomfort had to do with Iemitsu, and Tsuna's guardians seemed to be drifting towards the Shimon guardians for an escape from the false companionship that went with parties like this so the problem was with the Ninth not the Vongola in general.

"Trash."

Lussuria turned, quirking an eyebrow, "What is it Boss?"

"The Shimon kid. Why are all the old assholes leery of him?"

The sun guardian followed his gaze before saying, "Ah...Enma. Did you not hear Boss?"

"If I knew," Xanxus bit out, fingers tightening their grip on the glass of liqour in his hands, "I wouldn't be asking you."

Lussuria seemed to notice he was in danger of having glass shatter against his head because he was quick to answer the question, "Enma's family was part of the Flood of Blood incident. About eight years ago, when they had that fake inheritance for Tsuna it was Enma who interrupted. I'm told that it ended with the guardians having an all out battle and Enma and Tsuna nearly killed each other. That all I know."

Xanxus watched Tsuna wrap his fingers around Enma's with a bright smile and drag him onto the dance floor and thought about his lunch with Tsuna the other day where Tsuna had said the Cavallone and Shimon would be his allies on the council.

A grin spread across his face. He murmured, "Interesting."

* * *

**E/n: **Sicne some of you were interested in the X00 ship, I decided I'd show something like the beginning.

I have no illusion that, despite his guardian's being at the inheritence ceremony, Xanxus had any memory of it since he wasn't directly involved in it.


	24. Giotto: Time

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Time

* * *

Signing his name onto yet another document, Giotto gave a soft sigh and casted a glance up at the lock on the far wall.

He had spent all day cooped up in his office and since there was still a stack of paperwork left, his only salvation would be when the clock was moments away from eight and he could start on his way to the dining room.

While eating dinner together was something that Knuckle had insisted on in the beginning, Giotto relished in the time.

Whether all of them were there, screaming and laughing and throwing rolls to shut each other up, or it was just Giotto and a match up two or three of them, it was comforting to Giotto to know his closest friends, his brothers, were save. Even if that comfort lasted only until the end of the night.

"I could've swore it was six already," Giotto muttered under his breath, seeing the hands pointing at large number five on the clock. He sighed again. "Two hours until I can take a break."

* * *

**E/n: **It's strange to look at my files and realize we're already in the third cycle. It doesn't seem like it's been that long.


	25. Dino: Perfect

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Perfect

* * *

Dino's hands shook as his nails dug into his thigh and his teeth pinched his bottom lip.

While he kept his head looking straight, he focused his eyes just to the left of Romario's face. His ears rung, unable to make words of the sounds coming from the man's mouth.

A soft hand landed over of Dino's.

Anatasia, Romario's wife of twenty years and a woman who had been Dino's second mother the same way her husband had been his second father, spoke softly as her fingers curled around Dino's, "You know, your mothers funeral was the only time I ever saw you father cry. He was well into his thirties by then. There's no shame in someone even younger then that crying for their father."

Dino took a sharp breath, his nose and eyes suddenly burning. When his shoulders relaxed, they shook and a sob ripped from his throat.

Tears dripped onto his cheeks and he felt hands come to him on all sides.

"It's all right, honey," Anatasia assured, and the hands of one of the subordinates wife's were soft as they caressed Dino's hair. "Let it all out."

Brain hazy with sadness, Dino felt his resolve to protect all the family he had left with all he had.

* * *

**E/n: **I suppose this isn't perfection but rather a lack of perfection?


End file.
